El sueño eterno
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: De Tweek en el pais de las maravillas nacio "Un sueño eterno" No queria desaparecer.. no queria ser olvidado.. Muerte de personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:** "Muerte"

_¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño y luego lo has olvidado?_ Por mucho que pienses y pienses no logras recordar ese sueño. Esta es la historia de un sueño que no quería ser olvidado.

Su nombre era "Tweek" el sueño era muy miedoso

**"No quiero"** Murmuro quebró en llanto al pensar que sería olvidado **"D-definitamente no quiero"** así que se puso a pensar muy seriamente en como lograría ser recordado para siempre.

**"S-si a-atraigo a ngh h-humanos"** Murmuro limpiándose las lagrimas **"E-Ellos ngh m-me r-recordaran"** Pensó guardando la calma** "Por siempre"** dijo en un último suspiro y puso en marcha su plan.

Creo un mundo, totalmente en blanco lleno de personas sin rostro, lleno de cosas por hacer **"S-seguro e-esto ngh l-los atraerá"** pensó el sueño y atrajo en un leve susurro cautivador a su primera víctima a la que llamo_ "Alicia"_

La primera Alicia era alguien llena de valor, con una espada en mano se adentro en aquel mundo contento por su descubrimiento se puso en marcha para crear su nuevo reinado. Para si mismo hizo una gran mansión lleno de lujos, y casitas de pajas para su pueblo.

Cobraba grandes fortunas, tenia lleno de esclavos a su disposición, conquisto a su país lleno de maldad bautizándolo_ "Cartmanlandia"_ el sueño miro desde lejos como con mano dura su Alicia creaba_ "su mundo"_ pero lo lograba alegrarse del todo.

- ** ¡Respeten mi autoridad!**- Gritaba sus pasos eran fuertes y retumbaban todo el palacio.

Era un hombre, robusto, rechoncho, de dotada papaya a pesar de tener la cara aniñada siempre tenía el seño fruncido y una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Castigo a quienes no obedecían los mataba el mismo, el crimen no era permitido en su país y todos temían a su rey.

- ** Señor, l-le pido p-por favor q-que me d-de t-tiempo p-para j-juntar el dinero**- Pidio rogando a su rey.

Lo llamaban Butters el lechero, el mejor lechero a pesar de no siempre tenía leche necesaria para todo el pueblo siempre estaba ahí sonriendo cálidamente tratando de ganar el dinero para pagarle a su rey cada día.

- **¿Me estas jodiendo?**- Pregunto frunciendo el sueño.

- ** ¡Salchichas! ¡no!**- contesto alarmado-** L-las p-pobres v-vaquitas n-no a-abastecen**- Dijo chocando sus nudillos tímidamente.

Al día siguiente TODAS las vacas fueron arrebatadas, el rey mato al lechero el mismo con su espada.

**"N-no me gusta"** Pensó el sueño algo desilusionado **"N-no l-lo quiero"** el sueño suspiro, debía comenzar de nuevo, aquel hombre manejaba el pueblo de manera equivocada y Tweek ya veía a lo lejos que él no lo recordaría por siempre como él deseaba y eso no era parte de su dulce plan.

Una noche mientras el rey dormía, el sueño se adentro a los aposentos de este y lo despertó.

- **¿Qué coño quieres?**- Pregunto enojado.

- ** A-acompáñame**- Pidió el sueño tomando la mano del rey cariñosamente.

- **¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡Es muy tarde ahora! ¡Este reino es mío! ¡MIO!**- Gruño enojado el rey soltando la mano del sueño en un azote y tapándose nuevamente con sus reales sabanas.

- ** ¿P-por favor?-** Pregunto el sueño sentándose en la cama-** N-no te ngh h-hare daño ¡S-sabes ngh q-que no l-lo hare! ¡S-seria mucha presión!**- Dijo el sueño tomando nuevamente la mano del castaño. Este suspiro cansado el sueño no le mentiría ¡El le dio todo este reino para el solo! Se levanto de la cama de mala gana y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

El sueño llevo al castaño en un bosque oscuro, al principio tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero luego noto lo temblorosa que estaba la mano del sueño y lo entendió todo. No lo dejaría JAMAS sabia que el sueño tenía miedo de desaparecer y el "Cartman" era su solución para no ser olvidado.

- ** Hey, ¿Qué te parece si te hago una estatua?**- Pregunto el rey notando lo oscuro que era el bosque y que soplaba una brisa fría-** Claro a lado de la mía que obviamente será más grande**- Dijo con su odiosa voz de niño mimado.

El sueño sonrió, soltó la mano de Cartman **"Ya llegamos"** Murmuro y abrazando al castaño por el cuello quien se sintió al principio incomodo pero de todas formas correspondió el abrazo poniendo sus rechonchas manos sobre la delgada cadera del sueño.

Un relámpago sonó estruendoso, y se escucharon a los pájaros volar de los arboles despavoridos. Desde esa noche la primera Alicia estaba encerrada en una jaula de metal muriéndose de hambre por sus atroces pecados.

El sueño busco a su segunda Alicia y en efecto pensó lleno de ilusión que esta vez seria la ideal.

**Este fic es dedicado a Luis Carlos porque pidio algo para el dia de brujas :33**

**Espero que te este gustando. Lloro si no es asi ;A;**

**Las amadoro gracias por leerme :33**


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda Alicia era cuya hermosa voz curo los corazones de los heridos pueblerinos de aquel pueblo sufrido. Cantaba todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches como si un pájaro fuese.

Todos lo adoraban por su bello parecer, tenía el cabello negro, la piel pálida y una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. Era el rey más amable que se había encontrado y todos lo amaban por igual.

Tenía una Reyna llamada "Wendy" la amaba con todo su corazón a pesar de que todos sabían que ella lo engañaba decidieron dejarlo vivir en su ilusión de felicidad y prosperidad.

Sus tonos altos y bajos eran siempre perfectos no fallando ni una sola nota hasta que un día se sorprendió por el descubrimiento del engaño de su esposa hacia el **"No puede ser"**Pensó rompiendo su sonrisa.

El sueño estaba cansándose de su nueva Alicia, no le agradaba que sea tan hipócrita y que siempre sonría como si nada sucediera. Siempre miraba desde lejos esperando una falla del "Rey Stan"

- ** Su alteza, yo los vi**- Dijo una pueblerina **– Se acuesta con un tal Token ¡YO LOS VI!**- Dijo tenía el cabello rojo y corto, tenía una delgada Figura y se hacía llamar "Madan Red"

- ** No, ¡Mientes!**- Dijo retrocediendo. Su espalda choco contra una mesada que encima de ella tenía un jarrón que se rompió al caerse al suelo.

- **Pero no se preocupe, yo lo amare, yo no lo traicionare**- Dijo posando sus manos sobre la pálida cara del Rey y cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso fue interrumpida por el llanto de este.

- **No puede ser-** Dijo y cayó al suelo.

Esa misma tarde (Si; era de tarde) fue en busca de aquel hombre llamado Token, era un pueblerino herrero. El rey bajo de su elegante caballo y sujeto con fuerza su pistola.

- ** Hola su majestad-** Saludo cortes el hombre de fuertes brazos duros como el metal con el que trabajaba. Se podía notar cierto tono de miedo en su voz.

- ** No vengo hablar-** Dijo y tembloroso agarro su arma y dio un disparo- **Muere insolente**- Murmuro y luego acerco el arma a su cabeza- **¡MUERE**!- Grito sonriendo por última vez en un tono desgarrado y desesperado. Se dio un disparo a sí mismo.

**"T-tampoco ngh era e-el"-** Pensó el sueño y cargo en sus brazos el cuerpo de la segunda Alicia. Lo llevo al bosque tan cerca y a la vez lejos de la primera Alicia, lo poso en un árbol y luego le dio un beso en la frente como un último adiós.

A la segunda Alicia le creció una flor carmesí en el gran agujero que tenía en la cabeza donde el mismo se había disparado. En el cadáver se podía notar que aun sonreía pero una lagrima de sangre caía sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

El sueño busco a su tercera Alicia repitiéndose a si mismo miles de veces_** "S-seré ngh r-recordado, n-no me o-olvidaran"**_

_****_**No se que hago actualizando, mañana tengo prueba de historia, mierda, pero tenia que actualizar esto porque hoy es Hallowen :'D !Feliz Hallowen a todas!**


End file.
